


Until we get a flower

by LowkeyCatastrophic



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader if you will, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Lube, Now let's get to the important tags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai's name is Percy bc i think it suits him, Smut, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, gender neutral pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyCatastrophic/pseuds/LowkeyCatastrophic
Summary: Goody two-shoes decides to sit with you at lunch, in your secret spot, and doesn't leaves. He gets in your nerves, but you can't deny the fact that he's cute.
Relationships: Senpai (Friday Night Funkin')/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Until we get a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Senpai is a bit ooc but I'm trying my best

Another dull boring day. 

You always said that to yourself when the break for that day started, always letting out a sigh when the bell rang and you were able to get out of class. 

You usually had lunch away from the cafeteria since it was a noisy place you didn't enjoy being at, so you always sat on the floor right behind the building, that way you could just also get out without being asked any questions if you didn't want to go back to class. 

And so you thought it would be just another boring dull day, eating alone with your thoughts, until you raised your eyes after noticing someone on the corner of your eye. You looked at your left, seeing someone approach you with their lunch on hand, you looked up at him. 

"Uhm, sorry, can I sit here?" Wait a fucking moment, did he just ask if he could sit _there_? As if you owned the place or something? 

"Uhh yeah go ahead, I guess." You answered, taking a sip from your drink, looking at him from the corner of your eye. Wait another fucking moment, isn't this that one popular guy everyone is after? And if so, what was he doing here? 

"Oh, yeah, no need to looks at me like that, I know what you want." He suddenly said after noticing your eyes over him, from his bag he gave you a paper with a phone number, signed by ' _Senpai_ '. He smiled at you and winked, his sparkly eyes disgusting you. 

"What the _fuck_ is this?" You asked, looking at the paper and then back at him. 

"What? You don't want my phone number?" He said, sounding slightly offended for some reason, "Well that's best for me since that's not my actual phone number." 

"Oh, so you just lied to me." You wrinkled the paper and tossed it at him, "Also, in no fucking way do you call yourself ' _Senpai_ '." You let out a chuckle just at the thought of it, who did this guy think he was? 

"You don't like it? I think it suits me quite well." He smiled again, and his teeth seemed to shine for a brief second. 

You let out a loud sigh and didn't ask anymore questions, you just wanted to go home already and this guy was just making your day worse. But, why was he there?

"Hey, before you inevitably get on my nerves, care to explain why did you come here to bother me?" You raised an eyebrow, giving another sip to your drink, seeing him getting a sandwich out of the paper bag he was carrying. 

"Well, sometimes I get a bit... Tired from all of my fans, and want to spend some time alone," He gave a bit to his sandwich, waiting to swallow before speaking again, "I came here since it seemed like a place nobody went to, but I found you." His stupid small smile didn't leave his face, and you just rolled your eyes at him. 

"I swear if this place gets infested by those, what did you call them? _Fans_? Whatever, if they come here I'm going to kick your ass in front of them." You gave a last, long sip to your drink, leaving the empty can besides him. 

"Why so aggressive when we just met?" 

"Shut the fuck up." 

And after that, day after day, even if you wished from him to disappear, you always found him at the back of the building, always trying to have a conversation with you that you didn't care to provide. At least you cared enough to know his name was Percy, and you told him yours out of basic respect. You hated this goody two-shoes boy, but you couldn't ignore him completely, for some reason. 

After some more days you started to warm up to him, not being able to deny the fact that he was actually attractive, you disliked everything relating to him at first, but suddenly his sparkly blue eyes and soft-looking peachy blonde hair didn't seem so... awful.

You sook those thoughts away in an attempt to forget about it, what could you provide to him for him to want you? 

You left that question in your brain unanswered, at first you thought the obvious answer was ' _nothing_ ', but after some more days, Percy came around to the same spot you both shared, though this time he looked different. 

His shirt looked messy, not ' _messy_ ' in the way he usually wore it, part of it wasn't actually tucked-in, his loose tie seemed to be looser, the pink in his cheeks reached his ears and had a more red color to them, and his eyes didn't look sparkly, they looked full of... lust. 

"H-hey uhm..." He started saying, you hadn't even sat down yet, was he waiting for you? "I was wondering some...something." You saw his cheeks get redder, not looking directly at you. God he looked so cute like that. 

"Yeah?" You said, going to sit down, but he quickly grabbed your arm and got the closest he had ever gotten. He visibly gulped when your eyes met his. 

"I heard that you make... _Favors_..." He murmured. Your eyes widened at this and your mind started to run crazy. 

It's true you did ' _favors_ ', favors in the form of fucking, well, pegging people. It was a quick way to gain a couple of bucks here and there, people enjoyed being dominated, and you were good at that, hell you considered it was the only thing that you were good at, and after thinking about how cute would Percy look like crying your name out, begging you to keep going, shaking under you...

You had to control yourself, because you wanted to put him against the wall right there. 

"So, you're into... _that_...? Are you sure you know what I do...?" He nodded quickly, and you had to hold back again. So he really wanted this. 

"I'll pay w-whatever you want, I just..." You looked down at his pants, you knew it was weird the fact he was wearing his shirt completely untucked, he was trying to hide his erection under it. You let out a low chuckle before looking back at him again, oh the way you could _play_ with him, it just aroused you. 

"You just...?" You asked him in a way for him to continue talking, his cheeks just getting redder every second. You loved that. 

"I just want you t-to..." He stuttered, the grip on your arm getting a bit tighter as he struggled to say it. You got closer to him, your lips brushing his jawline before going to his ear, whispering, 

"You need to tell me..." 

"Please just... _fuck me_..." He almost whispered the last part, but it was enough for you to put him against the wall, first attacking his neck, you had plenty of time before going to his pink soft-looking lips. 

His breath got shakier and he let out a couple of whines while you bit down slightly on his neck, taking off his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt to uncover his shoulders and collarbones. His hands grabbed your shoulders when you bit down in the bridge of his neck and shoulders, sucking on the spot to leave a mark, him directly _whining_ into your ear. 

But you knew you couldn't do it there and you had to slow down, you were getting horny but this was about pleasing him, not wanting to take advantage on his apparent naiveness. 

"W-why did you stop?" He asked, now being able to look at him again, he looked so cute with his flushed cheeks and his glossy lips, it just made it harder for you to wait. 

"We can't do it here _pretty boy_ , someone could see us..." In a way that excited you even more, but you knew he wouldn't want to take risks, specially if it could ruin his reputation.

"Right..." He murmured, the grip on your shoulders lightening, "is there anywhere we can go...?" 

You smirked, "Of course." 

You led him to the bathrooms that were next to the cafeteria (after checking nobody was in), getting in one of the stalls and blocking the door. Turning to look at him once more, noticing he was taking off his belt. 

"Hey, hey, slow down there," You said, pinning his hands against the wall of the stall, "don't think I'm letting you go so _easily_..." You let out a low chuckle, going back to bite him, this time on his collarbone, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and passing your hands over his torso. You knew he held back a moan when you bit back again in the same spot in-between his neck and shoulder, knowing he was already sensitive there. 

You smiled against his skin as your hands got down to his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them, his arms around your neck bringing you closer when a hand got inside his pants and touched his erect cock with the fabric of his underwear in-between. He grinded his hips against your hand slightly, but you pressed your body against his completely, stopping him from moving. 

"Stop, I already said I'm not letting you go that easily." You said again, this time with a more dominant tone. He nodded slowly, and this time you put your hand inside his boxers, touching his cock but looking directly at his face, wanting to see all his reactions. 

First, your fingertips went up and down his shaft, and you could feel his irregular breaths hit your lips, his eyes closing as he let himself melt in your touch, but then you grabbed your hand around his dick, putting your index finger over the tip and slowly moving it around in a circle motion, and he let out a low moan, a bit of drool already falling from the corner of his mouth. 

You fixated your eyes in his glossy pink lips, softly trembling and opening slightly to let out more noises, they looked so _perfect_ you couldn't wait more to kiss them. 

You took advantage from the fact his mouth was already open to put your tongue in his mouth, twirling around his, now hearing his muffled moans when you started to move your hand up and down around his cock, his mouth getting hotter and your tongues _melting_ together. 

He grabbed his arms around your neck and shoulders tighter, wanting to bring you closer and also use you as a support point, his hips starting to shake the faster your hand went.

But you stopped. 

You stopped the kiss, and got your hand out of his underwear, bringing it up to your face to lick the precum off it. 

"Don't stop now, please, _keep going-!_ " He said desperately before you cut him off by putting a finger against his now wet lips with your other hand. 

"Shh... Don't rush things _pretty boy_..." You murmured, "take off your pants and underwear, we'll start the real thing now." He didn't complain, following your rules once more, he really made you feel hornier than what you've ever felt before, with his _cute_ face and that _slim_ body that seemed so easily _breakable_ , you licked your lips while you undressed, each one facing away from the other. 

You took out of your backpack the strap on and lube you always carried with you for when you had to do ' _favors_ ', but this time the anticipation rushed through you, and you knew how wet your cunt was just after playing with Percy a bit, you couldn't wait to actually _peg_ him. 

You put on the harness, and turned around, seeing the blonde boy looking down at the dildo and gulping at the length of it. 

"I knew it was your first time." You said with a smug smirk, putting lube over the dildo and spreading it with a hand, "Alright, now sit on the toilet." He did as you said, and you were quick to bring his legs up by the thighs and spread them, him having to lean down on the toilet a bit, putting his hands against the stall walls to not slip off. 

With the hand you used to spread the lube over the dildo, you started to massage the pink hole of Percy, putting to fingers inside and earning a whine from him. You didn't want to break this boy if it was his first time, so you had to spend some time fingering his ass. 

You started with simply slowly thrusting your fingers in and out, going as deep as possible, and then you started to add more to it: twirling your fingers, scissoring them and even added another one when you thought he was already somewhat stretched. 

While that seemed like something very light for you, Percy was going crazy, moaning your name everytime you did something new with your fingers, his hips shaking every now and then, his cock twitching when you added another digit. 

"Please- _ahh_ I can't wait- _nnh!_ _Anymore...!_ " He stuttered in-between moans, and you smirked after seeing his swollen cock with beads of precum running down his shaft, he really wanted to cum. 

"Alright _pretty boy_... Don't worry, _I'll be gentle_." You said, putting his legs over your shoulders and grabbing the plastic dick to enter him easily. You leaned over him, a hand pressing against the wall to support yourself, and he took advantage of this to grab your shoulders for better support, " _Ready_?" You asked, Percy nodded. 

You slowly got inside him and felt him digging his nails down on your shoulders, groaning as he felt his walls tighten around the plastic dick, the dildo slightly rubbing against your clit. Percy was breathing quickly, his eyes closed while his insides adapted to your fake cock.

You wanted to move, but promised him you were going to be gentle, and waited for him to tell you that you could start moving. 

"Now..." He breathed out, and you started to slowly move in and out in a repetitive motion, getting out slowly before thrusting inside him a bit quicker, to which he moaned everytime because the dick was touching his prostate when you pounded in. 

"Oh my fucking _God_..." You breathed out, holding back a moan and thrusting inside him harder and faster every second you felt closer to having an orgasm, "you look so fucking- _nngh_ _cute_ like this..." you groaned softly, his breathing getting shakier with his moans. 

You noticed his cock twitching and his hips shaking slightly, and you lowered a hand from the wall to grab his dick, the fast pace of your hips and the added pleasure to his cock being overwhelming for him. 

"I can't- _ahh_ I can't hold it any... _longer...!_ " He dig his nails on your shoulders again as you pounded in him one last time, the dildo hitting your clit once more and filling you with pleasure. 

He let out a loud moan as his eyes went to the back of his head, cumming over his torso and partly staining his shirt, drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth, eyes looking directly at yours. Before pulling out, you leaned closer to him, sticking your tongue out and letting a thread of drool fall into his mouth, he didn't complain, but you thought it was because his body was still trying to analyze the situation, his hips occasionally shaking.

You got out of him, the dildo making a lewd ' _pop_ ' sound when it got out, and you were quick to take it off and put your clothes back on. Percy tried to stand up but his legs failed him and fell into your arms, "Hey hey, slow down there, you need to rest a bit." You said, carefully sitting him down on the toilet. You got out from the stall and got him some paper towels, "Here, clean yourself." 

"What about my shirt...?" He said, a tired tone prevalent in his voice. You sighed and took off your hoodie, staying only with a shirt. 

He didn't say anything else after that, and you heard him dressing up after a couple of seconds of you washing the plastic dick in one of the sinks. When you finished, you turned around to see him wearing your hoodie, his cheeks still slightly flushed, how could he look so _cute_? 

"Uhm... Thank you..." He murmured, handing you twenty-five bucks. 

Then you remembered that for him in that moment you weren't more than just a ' _pleasure-giver_ ', you hated yourself for somehow getting the wrong idea, but still, you rejected the money. 

"No, you... Don't worry about it." You smiled at him, a small smile that he returned while shyly looking aside. 

"Well... Alright..." He murmured, but still didn't leave. 

"Is there anything else you want?" You asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning against the sink and crossing your arms. 

"No! No, no, it's nothing." He said, shaking his head and starting to walk out before turning again, "I'll give you the hoodie back tomorrow!" He smiled nervously, exiting the bathroom with his backpack in hand. 

You let out a sigh and put the harness and dildo back in your backpack, thinking if you were an idiot for not accepting those twenty-five bucks. 

Whatever, tomorrow was going to be another dull and boring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a second chapter so I might write it


End file.
